heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf
The Wolf has ruled the wilderness and haunted the imagination of the Elves of Feylund since the dawn of time, being the fiercest predators on their world. They roam their vast hunting grounds seeking to reclaim Feylund to the laws of the night. Guided by their instincts and proud of their ancient traditions, the wolves have always stood against the good and peace brought by the civilizations of the Elves and also the Undead. The Wolves are the guardians of the night, servitors to the twin moons, and they make sure the rule of the strongest is enforced. Ecology Physical Characteristics The wolves are exactly what their racial designation implies. They are anthropomorphic wolves standing between 5'6" and 6', and weighing roughly 90-140 lbs. Their eyes are commonly red or yellow, and they can see more easily in the dark than other Feylund natives. Abilities Their lightweight forms grant them incredible leaping capabilities, allowing them to achieve heights great enough to pull Gryphillin mounts out of the sky. During the nights when the twin moons of harvest are full, the wolves are granted significant abilities: increased strength, vitality, rage and purpose. The wolves usually prefer the their claws and fangs and bestial strength over technology. Only the Darklords tend to use weapons and armor. Psychology The Wolves of Feylund are a frenzied race that seek to establish the dominance of the night in the land. They rule the night, drawing power from Feylund's twin moons of harvest to satisfy their drive of predation of the other races on the planet. They are beings of fury, but their rage is guided by ancient traditions, tempered by the Darklords who command the pack. They seek the Dire Stone, a relic of ancient power, which they believe is rightfully theirs and that the Queen of the Elves, who owns it, is merely an obstacle in their path. Culture The Wolves worship the twin moons of harvest, serving them to claim the broken land of Feylund for the night. The Wolves operate under a rigid class hierarchy, despite the beasts' lust for blood, in which anthropomorphic Wolves are superior to the their four-legged, pure-animal cousins. *Hunters: This class unit is represented by the Wolves of Badru. In the Wolf heirarchy, they are presided by the Darklords, and make up the bulk of the shock troops. They are fiercely intelligent, walk on all fours, *Devourers: This class unit is represented by the Anubian Wolves. Victory has a special meaning to them, and they go out of their way to achieve it, using their feral rage to ensure the power and success of their attacks. *Darklords: The Darklords are the driving force behind the wolf hordes. These are the strongest, most vicious Werewolves, and usually the oldest. These ravenous beasts seek only the propagation of their own kind, and the destruction of all else. Few are known by name, save one: Khosumet the Darklord is among the most renowned of the Darklords, recognized by his achievement against Marhana, the 8th Generator Banisher, and Queen Sudema. Khosumet now leads a campaign against the Elves to reclaim the Dire Stone, an artifact considered sacred to the Wolves. If ever the Wolves were to ever aquire the relic, they would be unstoppable; an unquenchable fire fueled by the night and the moons to consume all Feylund's other races. Wolves Summoned to Valhalla The Wolves ally themselves under the red and black standard of Utgar, his ferocity and drive equal only their own. Wolves see the General as sharing in their ideals, so they serve his purpose to eliminate Ullar's threat of the Elves on Valhalla, and to maintain strict guard over his strongholds and encampments. The Anubian Wolves, the Wolves of Badru, and the renowned Khosumet the Darklord have been recruited in Utgar's otherworldly legions. Category:Species